Deathstroke: Body count
by Death's Stroke
Summary: When Deathstroke is hired to kill Penguin's lieutenant and send a message, Penguin makes things personal. To make matters worse, Sionis refuses to finish payment. To Deathstroke this means war! Rated T for language. Arkham Origins outfit, Ron Perlman voice with slight metallic quality
1. Prologue: Origins

(Author's Note: I do use some british spellings and I do not own Deathstroke, or DC, sadly. also the part on deathstroke's abilities, I used and reworded slightly from his DC Database wiki page, but meant no plagiarism. Deathstroke Created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez)

Prologue:  
They made him. Wound him so tightly that when in Korea he was untoucheable. Maj. Slade Joseph Wilson, ascending through the ranks of the US army, was not a stranger to the language of war, no, rather, he was fluent. The Generals saw it and tried to keep him at bay. But not Addie. Hell, no. Adeline Kane was the only one who saw his true potential, and taught him nhew methods of war, new tactics. they soon fell in love. Even that did not slow the man who would be Deathstroke. Assigned to a top secret black ops team simply called Team 7, Slade became the leader. Upon being injured, he was taken to a hidden military hospital/lab where not only did they fix him, they made him better. Now enhanced in senses, reflexes, strength and speed, he was what the brass called a "super soldier." Although, unbeknownst to them it also increased his mental capacity. His mind is now virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and battle-weary. He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is superb, almost perfection. Over the years, various missions have molded him into the World's Greatest Assassin. This is where we begin: On Deathstroke's newest contract.


	2. Chapter 1: Assault

Chapter 1

Gotham City, The Bowery

_**The Museum was easy to infiltrate, though alarms have been **__**purposely **__** tripped. Guards will be notified in exactly two minutes and forty-seven seconds due to my delay timer. Client asked for a Mr. James Pryce to be killed and left in Penguin's. Intel on Pryce was scarce. However I know all I need to know. **_

Deathstroke stealthily walked down the corridor, aware of everything in a 360 degree radius. A guard began to turn the corner when Deathstroke blitzed him. A punch to the liver followed by snapping his neck. He left the body laying in plain sight, the neck at an unnatural angle and sped up the timer by nine seconds. He continued to move, this time with slight urgency and twice the stealth. Then, as before, a guard came straight at his path this time, accompanied by another. Deathstroke sprinted towards them, and unsheathed his katana. He caught them unawares, and managed to behead the first. the second had 4 seconds to draw his sidearm, but Deathstroke had anticipated this. Bringing the steel blade down in a controlled arc, he sliced the man's hand off, before slitting his throat.

Now throwing subtlety to the wind, Deathstroke turned the corner of another hallway, before kicking in the door to Pryce's quarters. Pryce, startled, brought up a 44 revolver leveled at Deathstroke's head. Deathstroke simply stepped forward and put his hand on the barrel. He spoke in a deep voice, slightly metallic from the helmet's filter. "You know who I am." It was not a question. Pryce stammered his answer in the affirmative, and then remembered who he was through the fear. "You know who I am? Huh? I'm the Penguin's f**king right hand man. You f**k with me and he'll kill everyone you care about. He'll kill your fam-urgk!" Pryce grunted as his neck was snapped. Deathstroke lifted Pryce's corpse and walked down the hallway, past the dinosaur exhibit, and into Penguin's office. Penguin, angered at being interrupted, spoke before seeing his visitor. "What the bloody hell?" He turned and saw the World's Greatest Assassin, carrying the corpse of his lieutenant. "Oh. Well, Who the BLOODY HELL HIRED YOU?" At this Deathstroke spoke up. "The Black Mask, along with the False Facers hired me to deliver Pryce, along with a message." He dropped the corpse on Cobblepot's desk. "The Bowery is now under siege. It's War." Deathstroke turned and disappeared before Penguin could even insult him.

-Two Weeks Later-

Slade Wilson, Alias Deathstroke, was relaxing in his safe house when a package was thrown through the window. Inside was Adeline Kane's wedding ring. Slade picked it up and saw what it was. He clenched it in his fist. Penguin now had a two front war.


	3. Chapter 2: Motive for War

Chapter 2

Slade Wilson's safehouse

August 11, 10:46 am

Slade Wilson, alias Deathstroke was furious. Deciding to once again contact Black Mask for the other half of payment, he phoned Sionis. Getting no answer, he threw the phone down, and checked his e-mail. There he found an even more enraging piece of information. Sionis had sent an e-mail. It read, "Dear Mr. Wilson, Mr. Sionis is happy to report that you will **not **be recieving the other half of your payment, as Mr. Sionis has decided that in order to better wage his war on Penguin, he must have as much of his, quote, damn money, end quote, as he needs. therefore, we wish you nothing but the best. Signed, Sionis industries."

That was it. The last straw. Slade shut down his computer, and headed to the far wall. He put his hand to the wall and automatically the wall began to scan his hand. After the confirmation, he put his eye to a secondary scanner. Then the wall split in two and his weapons and signature Deathstroke armor came outward on a steel armory wall structure. Slade suited up, saving the signature half-orange, half black mask for last.

Deathstroke was on the warpath. Heaven help anyone that stood in his way. Target one: The False Facers and their ubiquitous leader


	4. Chapter 3: Preparations for War

Deathstroke: New Contracts

(Author's Note: I do use some british spellings and I do not own Deathstroke, or DC, sadly. Deathstroke Created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez)

Chapter 3: Preparations

Deathstroke, now suited for the occasion, left the safehouse, while arming the security system he himself devised. From the garage, he sped out on his bike, unusual only in that the windshield could stop a .50 caliber bullet, and the gas cap held throwing stars, as well as that one side held orange paint and the other,black. He raced along the narrow streets of Gotham and as he did so, he started to gather a prescence. Gangs would stop fighting, albeit momentarily, to let the World's Most Lethal man on the planet through. Barking dogs would whimper at his prescence and general civillians even backed away. Only a few would be petulant enough to actually try anything. Those few were the GCPD, False Facers, and the Penguin's Gang. Currently the latter two gangs were engulfed in a turf war, skirmishes happening all over the Bowery. Deathstroke needed to know more about why the two were so hateful towards one another, with little actual history with one another. Turning right, he was officially inside the Bowery limits. Deathstroke hopped off his bike, and put it in a safe location, namely inside a safehouse he'd stored in the Bowery. He hadn't come to this location in a while, because of the gang war, but now events had forced him to recommision the safehouse.

Back on the streets, Deathstroke walked towards an ongoing gang skirmish, according to police radio. Before entering the fray, He did one last weapons check. He was armed with two 45 caliber pistols, a combat knife in his boot, his katana, and 4 tear gas containers. In addition to this, he also carried an EMP device, to cut off all communications to backup. Finally, he had one last weapon, arguably his greatest in his arsenal. His mind.

Satisfied with his weapons check, Deathstroke leapt out of the alleyway, and threw a tear gas container. It spun on the ground, releasing its contents. Deathstroke, however was not affected, his mask had a built in gas mask component. At the same time, he pushed the button on the EMP device, effectively cutting them off from backup. Knowing that the tear gas would,at best,only affect the Penguins and not the False Facers, Deathstroke slipped into a battle stance, that of the Keysi Fighting Method, of which he had grasped entirely in two hours. Then he let his most powerful weapon loose. His mind. _**First, the False Facers not affected by the tear gas will attack in a group formation, figuring one man against 4 or 10 will be an easy battle. **_5 False Facers ran headfirst towards Deathstroke. The first tried to punch him. He caught the fist, and broke the wrist, before turning slightly to block the two-handed overhead strike from the one behind him. Slipping his assailant's arm over him, he pushed his shoulder into his attacker's armpit and threw him down to the ground before using his boot to break the elbow. Suddenly, two rushed Deathstroke at the same time, one coming for a gut punch, the other trying to knock him out cold. Sliding to one side, Deathstroke avoided the gut punch, and with the same, fluid motion, pulled the thug in front of his comrade trying to knock Deathstroke out. The lesser threat ended, Deathstroke threw the unconscious man down to the floor before avoiding a leg sweep. Taking the opportunity, he kicked his boot into the man's knee and was rewarded by the sharp crack of bone breaking. All this happened in a matter of 2 minutes. _**Next, the ones who are disoriented will attempt to fire on me. **_Sure enough, the disoriented Penguins opened semiautomatic fire on his general location. Responding in kind, Deathstroke pulled a .45 caliber pistol from his hip, and took aim, taking down 4 of the 5 shooters with crisp, clean kill shots._** That only leaves one from each gang still conscious and living. **_Deathstroke walked over and pistol whipped the False Facer before punching the Penguin in the face. Both men were unconscious.

Deathstroke activated the HUD in his mask by way of subvocalised command. Both men weighed less than 250 pounds, but the problem that arose, was not their weight,rather, their bosses. There was an underground rumor that the False Facers were all outfitted with suicide teeth, or teeth filled with cyanide. Not wanting to take chances, Slade walked over to the False Facer on the grond, and ripped his mask off. The man underneath was Hispanic, anywhere from 25-30, and had only one cyanide tooth. The Penguiner however was heavily scarred, Caucasian, and 30-35. Deathstroke lifted up one man over his shoulder while carrying the other at his waist.


	5. Chapter 4: Interrogations

Deathstroke: New Contracts

(Author's Note: I do use some british spellings and I do not own Deathstroke, or DC, sadly. Deathstroke Created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez)

Chapter 4: Interrogations

August 11, 11:15 am

Warehouse 2356977, The Bowery, Gotham City

Deathstroke hefted the two men down to the ground with little effort. One grunted with the fog of pain wracked unconsciousness. He had selected this warehouse for the reasons of its seclusiveness,soundproof walls, and the fact that it once housed a welding shop, and when its owner left, he left his tools behind. the new owner then turned it into a weapons factory. The new owner however, was subsequently killed in a freak accident. Deathstroke had bought it for a fraction of what the property was worth. He had spent the last four months upgrading the warehouse into his personal interrogation centre.

Medical style gurneys were in the room, complete with straps to hold down his prisoners. Two chairs, the kind reserved for lethal injections were in the middle, with the False Facer in one and the Penguiner in the other. Both were hooked up to an IV drip, filled with a synthetic compound designed to accelerate the proccess of regaining consciousness. The Penguiner was the first to awake. "Ohh, my hea-AAAAAH!" Deathstroke was standing over him, holding a syringe of M99 and a gun. "Ahh. We finally awake. And don't bother with the screaming. No one can hear you." At this the man let out an ear piercing shriek. "godgodohgod. Am I going to die?" Deathstroke leaned in just enough to put even more fear in him. "Not if you answer my questions. First, how much of penguin's ops do you know?" The Penguiner, whose real name, judging from his wallet, was Greg Campton, shook his head and said "Not much, but I do know who does. His name is Jimmy. Jimmy Skeeves." At this the False Facer woke up. Again, judging by his wallet, his name was Victor Cortez. "What the -oh crap, dead ain't I?" Deathstroke simply nodded, and moved toward the Penguiner and shot him in the head point blank. He turned around and walked towards the False Facer. Putting the gun to the other man's temple, he simply said "Talk."


	6. Chapter 5: War, phase 1

(Author's Note: I do use some british spellings and I do not own Deathstroke, or DC, sadly. Deathstroke Created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez)

Chapter 5: War, Phase 1

August 11, 11:45am

Sionis Steel Mill, Amusement Mile, Gotham City

Two guards stood in front of the entrance, chatting."Fuck, man, Mr. Sionis is off his fucking balls. Havin us out here in 95 damn degree weather standing in front of a damn steel mill, while he's in the fucking office having fucking Ice Cream? Fuck This, man." " I know. I only got this job because I fucked up the last B&E he sent me on. Shit involved the bat-bastard." The second guard pulled out a cigarette and a book of matches before lighting his smoke. "Guy took us down inside 2, 3 minutes. Donnie still has a broken leg from th-urk!" The smoking cigarette fell to the ground, ashes splattering the other guard's boot, A hole appeared in the second guard's forehead as the wall was sprayed with blood. 700 yards away, Deathstroke ejected the 7.62 millimetre round from his sniper rifle, and loaded a new round into the chamber. The first guard began to freak, scratching his face in anxious fear, searching for some button he could push, some way to raise the alarm. He tried the walkie-talkie but to no avail. Deathstroke, though the guard couldn't see him, had brought a signal jammer, tuned to the guard's preferred frequency, the information obtained from the now deceased corpse of Mr. Cortez being put to good use. "Oh God. Oh God." The guard threw the useless walkie-talkie to the ground and headed for the door."Fuck!" He started sprinting, the squeak of his shoes being very audible, the shuffle of the cloth on his skin almost itching, but the adrenaline of the fight-or-flight instinct kicked in. It took effect ten seconds too late. Two loud cracks were heard, two holes appeared in the back of his skull, a murder of crows flew off of Deathstroke's rooftop.

Deathstroke brought himself out of the sniper's crouch. . He turned and dismantled his sniper rifle, before placing it in a case, and putting the case down a nearby air duct. It wouldn't have mattered if he'd left the rifle in the open however, because he'd wiped the gun down, and his suit left no room for DNA. He went back to the rooftop overlooking the entrance to the steel mill, and reached for a footlong black rectangle on his belt. Taking it off of his belt, he unfolded it, and it revealed itself to be a line throwing gun. Assembling it, he shot off a line down to the entrance. before going down, he did a last weapons check. The katana, sidearm, tear gas, assault rifle, flash grenades and live grenades were all in pristine condition. Hooking himself to the wire, he glided down, immediatly taking cover behind a stone wall and drawing his sidearm. Nothing instantly appeared out at him so he brought up the in-mask HUD over his left eye. Switching the vision mode to infrared, he saw six men, armed and armored._** A patrol squad. **_He knew his sidearm wouldn't be enough so he switched to his assault rifle. The rifle was perfect, as he always had clips with armor piercing rounds.

Turning from cover, he instinctly took aim. The guards were alerted, and raised their carbines. They had 6.29 seconds to react. Deathstroke only needed 1. His assault rifle was semi automatic, and as such, the patrol was down before they even fully realized what had happened. The best part about the whole thing was that the cameras didn't catch a thing thanks to a device on Deathstroke's belt. It forced all cameras to go on a continuous loop. Deathstroke proceeded to go inside the building, replacing the assault rifle with his sidearm.

Meanwhile, Roman Sionis was in a damn nightmare. He was on the phone with Salvatore Maroni. "Damn it, Sal, what, are you trying to buy, a brothel? You don't need that much of my money...NO! I don't want your territory. WHAT I WANT IS YOUR SUPPORT IN MY- ...Well...No...NO. Well, Fuck you then." As soon as he hung up the phone, his chief security officer came in. "Sir." "WHAT?" "It's Deathstroke. He's killed at least 8 men, and is now somewhere in the building. the only reason we know this, is because we found the bodies and spotted him on camera 5." "FUCK! Send in all of your squads. I WANT HIS CORPSE ON MY DAMN DESK!"

Deathstroke knew about camera 5. He wanted them all to come. From Cortez's intel, at any given time, Sionis had at least 10 squads, with three men a squad.30 men. He let the first three come first, killing one with the sidearm, before holstering it and ducking to avoid a punch. then he grabbed the wrist and broke it. Pivoting on his heel, he slammed his foot into the throat of the guard behind him. The guard sank to the floor, choking to death. Deathstroke then took out his katana, and slit the last man's throat before beheading the next three with one fell stroke, using augmented strength. Sheathing his katana, he headed for the last 8 squads headon, priming the magnetized thermite packs and placing the C4. Along the way, he took out men here and there, his hands and feet acting in reaction to his senses. The explosives in place he took a guard's security card and went through the next checkpoint before releasing the deadman's switch. The explosions and final screams of pain followed him up the elevator to Sionis' office. It didn't matter. He was on a job, and that meant he was now cold and emotionally distant. Even if he _was _off-duty, it didn't matter. He was the best. He never had any remorse.

Once he reached the receptionist area, Sionis' PA stood up, and jabbed a finger into his chest. "You can't go in there. Mr. Sionis is in a meeting. You can't just walk in there and disru-Hurk" Deathstroke had shot the man in the head. Moving to the double doors, he kicked them in. "Well whoop de fuckin' do. It's big, bad Deathstroke. What the hell do you want?" Sionis said as he leaned back in his leather chair with a gun trained on Deathstroke. Deathstroke walked over to the desk."I want my money. I want my 250 thousand. Give that to me now and I won't burn your entire buisness to the ground and leave your corpse on top of the ashes."


End file.
